Staying with the Cullens
by Twilighter786
Summary: Charlies's out of town so Bella is staying with the Cullens. What crazy,funny,clumsy,and dangerous things will happen. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N this is my first fanfic so I really hope you like it._

Chapter 1

"Dad, Edward will be here in 10 minutes to pick me up." Charlie's going to spend a month visiting his brother Ryan in Texas, I have school so I can't come, but I'm fine with that. I'll be spending the month with the Cullens. Charlie doesn't want me staying home alone because according to him, though I am 17, I'm still to young stay home alone for a month. I think he just doesn't wanna admit that I'm old enough to stay home alone for a long period of time, but whatever it's gonna to be a lot of fun being with Edward and the others all the time. Though there are some things I won't look forward to, like Emmett laughing at me every time I fall, and Alice insisting on playing Bella Barbie, and of course Rosalie. I have no idea what I did to make that girl hate me. Well I can't keep dwelling on the why; I just have to hope she doesn't hate me forever.

"Bells you sure you have everything you need." I nodded yes and Charlie went to make sure he had everything for his trip. I had checked my things three times so I was positive I had everything. Edward would be here in five minutes. I knew the moment I got there Emmett would be making me play silly games. He says he can only play with me because Alice, Edward, and Jasper use their abilities to cheat and Rosalie refuses to play. Alice will try to get me shopping, of course. I was thinking of ways to get out of shopping with Alice when the doorbell rang. When I answered there was Edward, smiling in that way that made me forget to breath. He always laughed at this, "Bella, one day this not breathing whenever you see me will land you in the hospital because of lack of oxygen." I took a deep breath making Edward chuckle again. Then I just got lost gazing in his eyes. I jumped when I heard Charlie coming down the stair, which of course forced Edward to stifle another laugh. Honestly he shouldn't laugh, it's not my fault he dazzles me. "Love you Bells, I'll call you as soon as I can." It took me a second to come to reality and hear what he was saying, "Ok dad, love you, bye."

I walked out to Edwards silver Volvo and soon enough we were speeding down to his house. "Emmett's going to make you play chess, cards, and every other game you can think of." "I know, I am more worried Alice is going to buy me a whole new wardrobe against my will." I shuddered thinking of the shopping trip I knew was inevitable. "With or without you she will buy you a new wardrobe. In fact there was really no point in packing anything." He laughed and I groaned. "Can't you stop her?" I pleaded. "If I tried she would kill me." I groaned again and he laughed again. The rest of the ride I tried to convince myself shopping would not be so bad, but as we started down the long driveway to the Cullen house I did not believe it would be fun for a second.

_A/N I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's short. The others will be longer_

_Review please!_


	2. Childish Games

_A/N I know this chapter is a short one, but I promise the next will be longer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. _

Chapter 2

I walked into the Cullen house, Edward with his arm around my shoulder, to find Emmett sitting in front of a chess board, a checkers board, cards, and other games, Alice going through a stack of fashion magazines, no doubt circling things she had to buy, and Jasper reading. Bless Jasper for being calm, unlike his siblings. I assumed Rosalie was in her room avoiding me. "Come on Bella" Emmett whined "I want to finally play a game I can win." I laughed at him; he can be such a child sometimes. Esme heard Emmett's whine and came in from upstairs, "Emmett, the girl just got here. Let her at least put down her stuff." Esme then turned to me "Bella we are so happy to have you here, why don't you and Edward take your things upstairs." As Edward and I headed up to his room Alice practically sang "we are looking at clothes tomorrow" then more seriously said to Edward "I thought I told you to tell her not to pack anything." Edward laughed and said "she wouldn't have listened to me anyway." to that Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and I groaned once again at the thought of shopping. Of course everyone but Alice and I started laughing. After putting my stuff away I went down stairs and started playing childish games with Emmett. Rosalie decided to come down as we started the game of checkers. After Emmett made his first move Rosalie and Jasper decided to play chess, then Alice and Edward decided to play poker. I have to admit it was an amusing game between Edward and Alice seeing as he both of them knew each other's cards. But Alice won since she managed to block Edward out of her mind. "Ha, try beat that" Emmett had just jumped one of my checkers, what he did not realize, though everyone else in the room did, is he gave me an opportunity to jump four of his checkers in one turn. "Sorry Emmett, I think I just did beat that." Emmett was staring at the board in disbelief while everyone else, including Esme and Carlisle who had just entered the room, started laughing hysterically. "Just because you made one good move doesn't mean you've won" Emmett pouted, this just made us laugh harder. A look from Alice told me I would end up winning the game. Though I felt bad for Emmett I really wanted to see his reaction to me- a mere human- beating him-a super strong vampire. I could tell everyone else wanted to see his reaction too. When I made my final move beating him he just stared the board dumbfounded. "How…what…but…uh…your…human…me….vampire…how…WHAT!" He rambled like that for a minute; everybody was shaking with laughter at his reaction, he finally looked at the bored and screamed in an angry yet extremely hilarious tone "REMATCH!" Edward, still shaking with laughter said in between gasps "She'll beat you every time!" Emmett screamed back "How do you know!" Edward just shot a glance at Alice then fell on the floor with laughter.

_A/N I hope people thought this was a funny chapter. Please reveiw_


	3. The Day, The Dream

_A/N this chapter is longer than the first two, hope people like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. _

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

I can't believe Bella beat me! Well she'll be here for a month so I bet I'll find something I can beat her at. "Not gonna happen." Ugh I forgot about Edward. Stupid mind reading vampire. "Awww come on Emmett don't be a sore loser." Of course he heard my comment as well; really must he always read minds. Edward just chuckled. We were all in the living room, except for Edward and Bella who were in the kitchen. Sometimes I forget she's human and needs food. I wasn't really mad at Bella for beating me, I just couldn't believe it. I was broken from my thoughts when Edward and Bella entered the room hand in hand. Bella stumbled at least twice while walking; honestly how that girl is still alive with unbroken bones amazes me. "Same here" Edward had obviously 'heard me.' We all just sat there watching TV. "I should probably sleep, we have school tomorrow." Bella mentioned. Both she and Edward went upstairs, Edward because he liked to watch her sleep. I just spent the rest of the night watching TV with Rosalie.

Edward POV

As I waited in my room for Bella to finish her human moment I could not help but be extremely happy that she would be here for a month. Though my happiness was hard on Jasper, _honestly Edward if get any more happy I will be forced to sing or dance or do something that will make Emmett tease me for 1000 years._ That just made me laugh which made Jasper's thoughts come back to mine. _Edward, your making me smile like an idiot and now your chuckle has me on the floor rolling in laughter. Then there is also my being angry at you for this, do you have any idea how torturous this is. Now Emmett's laughing, great thank you very much. You will pay for this._ Jasper's thoughts just made me laugh more. Unfortunately Alice heard my laugh, _EDWARD CULLEN,_ she started then downstairs I heard her say to Jasper "I can't tell him not to be happy, sorry." Then to me she thought, _sorry Edward. _"What's so funny" Bella asked getting into bed. "Jaspers annoyed at my happiness." I didn't see why he should be annoyed happy is better sad. Bella was thinking the same thing "Why would he be annoyed, I though he hated it when people were sad." Jasper heard this and came to explain "I do like it when people are happy, but when the whole house is happy all the smiling is overwhelming, even for a vampire." With that he left the room. When Bella fell asleep in my arms I couldn't help wonder about when Jasper said the whole house is happy. I thought Rosalie wouldn't be happy Bella's here. Maybe she's changed her mind about her. I decided to see what she really thought, _even though Bella is here for a month she will not ruin my happiness. I heard in school I was most likely to be voted prom queen. Of I would be no one is prettier than me._ I should have known better, Rosalie's happiness is just as shallow as ever. That reminds me proms in a few months and I still haven't found a way to force Bella into going. I don't see why she doesn't want to; she should have every human experience possible. I should talk to Alice sometime; she will defiantly have an idea. "Edward" Bella and her sleep talking, I love it since it's the closest to her mind I can get. I just wish she would say more than one word. "I love you Edward" I love you too Bella.

Jasper's POV

Once Bella finally fell asleep some of the happiness and excitement of her being here calmed down; allowing me to calm down. I was thinking how different this month would be. Bella is a very interesting person, sometimes I don't really understand her feelings, though I never know for sure why anyone feels what they feel unless they tell me; but I do really love how she does not get excited about every single little thing. Really it's very calming. Now everyone is just waiting for the sun to rise. Alice's bouncing in her seat about shopping-I love even with her super hyperness, Rosalie's staring at herself in a mirror-as usual, Emmett is coming up with a list of games to beat Bella at-when will he give up, Carlisle and Esme are out hunting, and I am just gazing at the stars, this is something I love to do. I find it very calming-when you're a vampire the closest thing you get to sleep is being calm.

Alice's POV

How I love school so much. I love dressing for school, I love driving to school-I just love school. You'd think going to high school a thousand times would get boring. Not for me, for me it's exciting. Today was not. I had a vision that everything would go wrong, by everything I mean clumsy Bella would end up breaking a bone or two. I told Edward this, he's not going to be in school today though so it's my job to make sure Bella's bones don't break. This will be impossible to do since I don't have one class with her. On the way to school I told Bella about my vision and told her to watch where she's walking. "Alice do you think I fall purpose?" "No, but you have to admit you could be a bit more careful." She threw me a glare and fell silent. I was positive she would break her leg playing soccer in gym, and then sprain her wrist trying to walk on her broken leg and ending up falling. I told Bella to go to the nurse during gym and say she didn't feel well, but Bella being Bella just said she would just stay out of the way during gym. I guess I should warn Carlisle she will be coming in. I would have told Edward not to skip school to hunt, he would have managed to get Bella to cut class, but I saw the outcome of him not hunting. Let's just say Bella would not need to worry about her leg. I shivered at the thought. During lunch I begged Bella not to go to gym, "Bella are you trying to kill yourself." I have math during her gym, I can afford to skip. "That's it I am kidnapping you for gym. Final word, you have no say." There, now Edward won't kill me. So in the last hour instead of going to math I made my way to meet Bella outside her biology class. Her response to me was as I expected. "I thought you were just joking about kidnapping me" Silly Bella. "Did you also think I was joking about buying you a new wardrobe?" she groaned. I have to teach this girl to love clothes as much as I do. For the rest of the last hour we waited in the car; Bella trying to ignore me by reading while I talked about all the clothes we are going to buy!

Rosalie's POV

I know I said I was not going to let Bella spoil my mood, but I just can't help it. Everyone's attention is on her. While I am enduring a chemistry class I've taken millions of time Bella has Alice's attention. Alice is talking to Bella about shopping; she should be talking to me about shopping for my prom dress. Alice did see me after all as prom queen; she just hasn't seen the dress yet. I know I'm probably being very petty, but I can't help it! I don't like how Bella manages to get everyone's attention, even Emmett has been thinking about Bella more than he is thinking about me. It is so frustrating. Maybe I should break her leg for her; then everyone can stop trying to prevent it. I just need to forget about Bella. Think about being prom queen, think about making sure Emmett is prom king. Alice said it was undecided who it'll be. I might have to spike the voting. When school is over I'll have to talk to Alice about the new wardrobe she is putting together for me. Maybe if she focuses on my wardrobe she will forget about Bella's. I thought I told myself to stop thinking about Bella. Finally the bell rang. When I got to the car of course Bella and Alice were already there. "Rose, good news Emmett is likely to be prom king. Also your dress is gorgeous I saw it. It is a long red silk dress, with a crisscrossed bare back. It has a cut on one of the side showing your leg. It's extremely elegant. Since prom is still three months away it's not out in stores yet. Honestly why people don't think ahead baffles me." Yay, that dress sounds wonderful! Emmett and Jasper got in and soon we were speeding home. "Bella, I see you've proved Alice's vision wrong" Emmett smirked. "Yeah, though I'd rather break my leg than listen to Alice talk about clothes for an hour again." Bella's response had Emmett booming with laughter. Alice ignored the comment. Sometimes I wonder what Edward sees in Bella, she has no sense of style. She should really appreciate Alice upping her wardrobe. Ugh, I keep thinking of Bella. Stop it Rosalie; great know basically talking to myself. That Bella is going to make me lose my mind.

Bella's POV

The ride home was awkward. Rosalie was obviously mad at me for some reason. Everyone just sat in silence. During the month I have to find a way to get Rosalie to stop hating me. When we got home I went right to homework. Ugh, I had algebra homework, something Edward usually helped me with because I am terrible at it. Edward's hunting today so I just have to try my best and I will just have to accept the grade, which will be an F, I get. "Need help?" Jasper asked. "Uh yes please. I'm terrible at algebra." Jasper helped me and I managed to finish my homework in a half hour. This I regretted, once I finished Alice dragged me to the computers to choose my new clothes. "I had Jasper help you with your homework so we can start your new closet right away" Alice sang. I glared and Jasper. He laughed and said "sorry, Alice can be scary when she doesn't get what she wants." "And I thought vampires were strong" I murmured rolling my eyes. After an hour, which felt like a lifetime, of picking out clothes with Alice, Esme came in telling Alice I need to eat. I wasn't all that hungry but I was eternally grateful for an excuse to stop looking at clothes. After eating I went to bed knowing when I woke up my Edward would be there. Drifting off into sleep I couldn't wait for the morning. _It was cold outside, snowing. I couldn't see anything. There was movement near but it was too fast for my human eyes to see. "Edward" I said timidly. I couldn't see him. "EDWARD" I screamed. Then I saw blazing red hair shoot past me and everything went dark._ I woke from my dream, or should I say nightmare, breathing very fast. It was only 2 am, Edward wasn't home yet. I couldn't fall back asleep so I just laid there thinking about the dream. The only thing I could make from it was the red hair was Victoria. So I dreamed she's chasing me. This is nothing new. I wasn't scared; I had a whole family of vampires protecting me. After lying there for a half hour Edward finally came back. "Why are you still up?" he asked frowning. "I just woke up from a bad dream." Why did I tell him that? "Are you ok, do you want to tell me about it?" he asked frantically. "I'm fine. I just needed you here to help me fall back asleep." I said snuggling into his chest. "Don't worry, I'm here now." And he sang my lullaby putting me asleep once again.

_A/N I hope it was a good chapter. Please review!_


	4. Sick with Vampires Visiting

_A/N Hope you like the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Bella, Bella wakeup, Bella" I heard Edwards musical voice trying to shake me awake. I just couldn't wake up though, I felt like a huge rock was on top of me preventing me from doing anything. "Bella, sweetie are you feeling ok?" I wanted to tell him yes but 1 that was a lie and 2 I couldn't do anything. Then Edwards voice became worried "Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" I tried to, but I couldn't. I wanted nothing more than to scream I can hear you, I hated when he was in pain. "Carlisle!" I heard him scream. Someone else, Carlisle probably came in and asked "what's wrong Edward?" I was right it was Carlisle. I heard Edward's worried voice again "Something's wrong. She's not moving or waking up, her breathing and heartbeat seem labored" I could hear his panic and worry; I wanted to tell him I was alright. Suddenly I could no longer hear anything, there was just darkness.

Edward's POV

"Edward, Edward, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing. Just go downstairs while I examine her." Carlisle said it was nothing but could hear the worry in his mind. I reluctantly went downstairs and let him examine Bella. "Where's Alice?" Everyone was downstairs except Alice. Alice should know what happened; she should have seen it before it happened. "She left for hunting last night, Edward." Jasper responded. Even when Alice was hunting she usually had visions, though she was probably less focused on Bella's future since she was in the safety our home. No, Alice was still looking out for Bella because she knew, like everyone else knew, that something still could happen to her. "Jasper, did she say when she would be back?" I needed to ask her, she probably knows what's wrong. Before he could answer Carlisle called us up. "It seems that Bella has the flu. Not your average flu though. If not treated correctly, well let's just say something bad will happen if we don't treat it correctly." We all winced at the meaning of his words. "It will take a week for her to get better. She can probably hear us she's just too tired to say or do anything. I gave her morphine to make sure she stays asleep for a bit. Every four hours she will need medicine." Then Carlisle went to call the school to let them know Bella wouldn't be there for the week. He insisted that the rest of us go to school, he said he will be taking the week of work so it will just be suspicious if we all stayed home from school for a week. School went by slowly; the only thing keeping me going was knowing Bella would be awake by the time we got home. Turns out this flu is going around. I suspect she caught yesterday. It was probably one the disastrous things that was supposed to happen, that would explain Alice not getting a vision, it was in her initial vision she just didn't know it. I guess we should let Charlie know Bella's sick when we get home, that is if Carlisle hasn't already called him. Before we go home I should call Carlisle, see if he needs us to pick anything up for Bella. I wonder who gave this to Bella, whoever it was will pay; I don't care if they didn't give it to her intentionally. I hope Alice will be home soon, Bella might need help going to the bathroom or something, I know Rosalie won't help her, well if Rosalie won't and Alice's not there Esme will defiantly help her. I wonder if we have enough food in the house. I should check with Esme about that. One more hour till I'll be home with Bella. What if she's not awake and can't eat. Carlisle seemed sure she would be. What if she is awake but is in too much pain to chew or open her mouth. I can't handle not being there, my mind is going in endless circles, thinking of endless scenarios of what could go wrong. The bell finally rung and I ran as fast as could with humans around to the car. Everyone was already there, good. I told Jasper to call Carlisle, see if we need to get her anything. Carlisle said we have everything she needed. I sped home at about 200 mph. When we got home I didn't even take the keys out of my car, I ran into the house and within seconds I was next to Bella. She was awake, sitting up, and eating. I couldn't help the sigh of relief I let out. "Bella are you alright, you had me scared to death, literally; I thought I would die, again." I rambled when I saw she was fine. She gave a weak laugh, "I'm fine" she said. "I heard you talking this morning I was just too tired to respond. Carlisle said I'll be better in a week. Really stop looking like I will break any second." I smiled a little and said "sick or not you manage to always get yourself in situation where you'll break any second." She just glared at me, making me laugh more. Carlisle had already called Charlie but Bella had been asleep so she called him again to show him she's alright. He was relieved. He told her, her Uncle Ryan had fractured his spine playing basketball, and he would have to stay for two extra months. Both Bella I was extremely happy about this. Alice was happy because she would get buy Bella's clothes for the two extra months.

Bella's POV

The next day was sunny so no one went to school. Rosalie and Jasper were out hunting, Carlisle was doing work in his study, Esme was looking at renovations for the house, and everyone else was sitting in Edward's room talking to me. It would be an interesting day since no one can go out so they have to attempt cooking for me. I told them I could do it, but they insisted on me staying in bed. Emmett had taken the role of chef for my breakfast. He attempted pancakes. "Here you go" he said handing me a bowl with liquid in it. "Uhh...Emmett, I hate to break it to you but you kinda have to cook the batter." Everyone started roaring with laughter. Edward fell off his chair next me. Emmett just took the bowl and said "Human food is so hard to make" causing everyone to laugh even harder. When Emmett cooked the pancakes, which were surprisingly good, I attempted to explain how to make pasta to him. "So, I first have to wait for the water to boil, and then wait for the pasta to cook and stir the pasta, and then I have to heat up the sauce. Why does human food take such a long time." We all cracked up at Emmett's rant. I told him I could make my diner, though everyone screamed "NO" when I said that. Honestly why were they making such a big deal about the flu. At four Carlisle came in to give me medicine. The medicine t. Everyone was trying to con me into going to prom when Alice's face blanked.

Alice's POV

I was trying to bribe Bella into going to prom when I got the vision. A coven of vampires had heard of us, had heard of Bella. They were all trackers; they will stop at nothing to kill Bella. This could be worse than if Victoria was coming. They would be here in a few minutes. "What's going on?" Bella asked. "A coven of trackers, six of them, they'll be here in 5 minutes." I practically screeched. Carlisle and Esme came into the room. "We have to move her, she can't stay here." Edward was talking about Bella. "Edward there's no time. They'll here in 2 minutes." Carlisle then started forming a plan. "Esme stay here and guard Bella. Alice, Emmett, and Edward come with me. We'll deal with them." Everyone, even Bella, understood what he meant buy deal with them. We were going to have to kill them. I followed Carlisle outside the house. We could see them coming. "Ahh, the famous Cullen clan. The ones who drink animal's blood and let humans live with them." The leader of tracker clan said. "Yes, and we would appreciate of you would refrain from hunting in this area" Carlisle responded. "Oh don't worry, the one we want is in your house." And suddenly the fight started. I was battling two of the trackers when I realized there were only four here. Where were the other two? I couldn't think long though since I had two vampires coming at me. Edward took care of the one, so did Emmett, and soon enough the two on me were in a pit of fire. Everyone knew there were two left though, so we went looking for them. Emmett and I went looking together while Edward was with Carlisle. We found nothing, though there was a strange scent in the air. Then as if someone materialized out of thin are, something hit us hard. Emmett and I were suddenly on the floor, our arms next to us.

Bella's POV

I heard the fight going on downstairs; I smelt the burning of bodies. The fight seems to be over so why is no one back yet. I hate that I always put the people I love in danger. Esme was trying to calm me down; telling me everything would be ok. Nothing was ok though. It seems every vampire in the universe wants to kill me-except for the Cullens of course. I heard someone enter the house; finally there back. The moment the door to the room opened a fight began. Esme through me to the wall, the she tried to fight off the two vampires that just entered the room. I hit the wall hard, probably broke my arm. While Esme was fighting one of the vampires the other got to me. He decided to play with his food before eating. He hit my head against the wall, pinned my arms down to my side, and just when he was about to sink his teeth into my neck Edward came in and pulled him off me. When I saw Edward I fell in unconsciousness, I knew he was here and safe, everything would be fine.

Edward's POV

Carlisle and I headed off to find the two missing vampires from the clan. We searched our area and found nothing. We went to find Alice and Emmett, hopefully they had some luck. When we go to their site we found them on the way back to the house. While they were running Alice screamed "Edward, I'm sorry. The two they took us by surprise. Ripped or arms off and ran. When we put ourselves back together their scent was going towards the house." She would have been crying if she could have. They were going to the house, only Esme was there to protect Bella. I ran as fast as could, though it didn't seem fast enough. When we got to the house Esme was Battling one of the vampires while the other was about to sink its teeth into Bella's neck. I picked him up from on top of an unconscious Bella and ripped his head from his neck. Emmett had just done the same to the other vampire. He took the bodies to the burning fire outside. She seemed to have broken her arm and might have a concussion. Her body's battling a virus at the same time; I wouldn't be surprised if she was unconscious for a month. Carlisle came over to check Bella. I was right she did have a concussion and a broken arm. He bandaged her arm up and laid her on the bed. He said she would be asleep for a while but should make a full recovery. Oh Bella, I'm so sorry.

_A/N Please review!_


	5. Apologies

_A/N I hope you like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

When Rosalie and I got back from our hunting trip on Friday I was filled on the events that happened in our absence. I can't believe I wasn't there. Something could have happened to Alice; something did happen to her, but something worse could have. Bella still hadn't woke up; Alice said she would wake up in 3 hours and go to school Monday. Edward hasn't left her side once. I couldn't help feel extremely guilty, if I had been here maybe I could've prevented this. "It's not your fault" Edward told me from upstairs, of course he heard my thoughts. _Edward, I'm the one with military training. I could've prevented this. I could've waited another day to go hunting. _"No you couldn't have, ok. If this is anyone's fault it's mine." I rushed upstairs when he said that, how is it possibly his fault. "How do you put this as your fault." I asked him. "I put her in danger by being with her. The reason they knew of her is because of me. She will always be in danger as long as she's with me." He has this all backwards. "Edward, she is alive because of you. If she didn't have you she would be dead by now vampires after her or not." how could he not see that? "Bella would've been run over by a car, or gone wandering in the woods on her own or tripped on nothing and hit her head hard. If she didn't have you to save her she'd be dead. Yeah she might be in danger but without you no one can get her out of it." That was my final word to his stupidity, I left the room. Honestly he can be very idiotic sometimes. _I hope you heard that, Edward. _Did he really think this was his fault? Was he that convinced that everything that everything that happened to Bella was because of him? If that's how he thinks he truly is an idiotic vampire. _Once again, hope you heard that Edward. _

Rosalie's POV

I have to admit I really did feel bad for Bella. My hatred for her was nothing more than petty teenage jealousy-though I probably will never admit that to her. She truly is a danger magnet. What a human girl wakes up one morning and by the end of the day has a coven of tracker vampires looking for her. Even with this coven gone she still has Victoria wanting her dead. To add more to the mix she had the Volturi hanging over her head about turning. When I think of all she has on her plate I can't help but think if I could make it easier for her if I just wasn't so mean to her. To tell the truth I'm not even sure why I hate her so much. Yes it is a petty teenage jealousy-to us my own words-but I think that's what it was. Now it's more her willingness to become what we are. The girl has the chance to have a life, have a child, to grow old. If I had that option I would take it. Then again that option wouldn't be so great if I didn't have Emmett to father my children. Grow old with me. In the end I guess it comes down to what you can't live without; humanity or the love of your life. Though the two are very much intertwined. Without the love of your life what's the point of living; the love of your life gives you a reason for living. So no, it's not one or the other. The real question is would you want to have children, get married, and grow old without the one you loved, with someone you settled with; or would rather just have your true love with you for eternity. If it were me, I was human and Emmett not, would I choose this life or would I get married to someone like Royce King and have children, grow old, even though there was no love? I can't answer this. I can't imagine life, human or vampire, without Emmett. I so much want to be a mother, but at what cost. This is all so confusing. I guess I can understand Bella's choice. She doesn't want a life without Edward, she won't be happy without him; she wouldn't want the kids, and the grandkids if she couldn't have it with her love. If the kids and the grandkids were impossible with her love she would then be more than happy to just spend eternity with him. Great, now that I realized this I owe her a big apology for how I've acted. I had told her my story before, when I was trying to talk her out of her becoming a vampire, now I hope she can forgive and maybe even see where I was coming from; see why I was mad at her. Though I wasn't really mad at her per say, I was mad at her decision. I still had fifteen minutes before she woke up so I decided to go tell Emmett how much I love him. He was playing a video game. He paused the game as he heard me approach. "Hey Rosie, something bothering you?" I loved him so much. "No, nothing. I just wanted to tell you I love you so much." He took me into hug that would've killed a human. "I love you too Rose, I love you too."

I gave Bell ten minutes after she woke up to be with Edward, then I went to talk to her. "Edward, can I talk to Bella alone for a bit." He obviously knows why I want to talk to her. He got up, kissed Bella's forehead and left. "Thank you" he whispered to quiet for human ears. "Bella, this is going to be hard for me, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak until I've finished." She nodded giving me a confused look. "I am here to apologize. I realize I haven't been fair to. At first I didn't like you because of petty jealousy; then it was your willingness to become one of us. I didn't understand how you could give up your life, give up on having children, and become what we are. Then I realized if you can't have those things with Edward, you don't want to have then at all. You're not giving up what you want for him; because you love him too much want any of those human things without him. I truly am sorry; I should've never treated you so badly." It took her half a minute to register all this. "I forgive you. Just tell me, why the sudden realization?" "I was just thinking if I would want all these human things without Emmett, the answer's no; I'd rather be a vampire than be human with someone I don't love." I got up to leave the room when she whispered "Thank you." I left the room and went back down stairs. Everyone heard my apology but no one said anything. They all just went upstairs to greet Bella. I do feel so much better now that I apologized. Maybe now the two of us can be friends.

Bella's POV

After Rosalie had apologized everyone came into my room to see how I was doing. I was so happy to not have Rosalie hating me I barely paid attention to what the others were doing. She really was sorry for how she acted. She finally understood why I want to be a vampire. I have to admit the apology was out of the blue, but I'm glad none the less. I always thought me and Rosalie could be good friends. I was lost in thought, thinking how different it would be having Rosalie like me, when I was snapped back into reality. Carlisle was asking how I was feeling, getting worried when I didn't respond. "Oh, I feel much better." I responded. "When will I be able to go to school?" I asked, not wanting to stay in bed for another week. "You'll be in school Monday" Alice was the one who answered my question. Carlisle then added "you will still have the cast on though so be careful. Also if you feel dizzy during school you need to come straight home." I assured Carlisle I would be careful and come back if needed. If I was going to school Monday I better get started on make-up work. I begged Edward to let me sit in the living room; I was getting sick of the scene. After a lot of begging and pouting he finally let me. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme were gathered there. Alice looked overly happy about something. "Why is she bouncing out of her seat?" I murmured to Edward, though I didn't think I'd like the answer. Alice looking like she was about to burst said "Next week you me and Rosalie are going shopping." I knew I wouldn't like it. I stared at Edward hoping he could do something to get me out of it. He snickered and said "Nothing I can do. Alice can be scary." Are all vampires such scardy cats? "Wimp" I whispered, of course he could still hear me and the whole room broke out in laughter.

_A/N do you like the idea of Bella and Rose being friends did you like the chapter? Please review I want to know what people think of the story!_


End file.
